Yukihime y Tsukiokami
by Amateratsu
Summary: mi mejor amiga y yo desidimos ir a estudiar juntas a otra escuela, esta vez iremos a nanimori-chu, donde conoceremos un grupo de chicos con habilidades asombrosas e interemos juntar a un par dispar 18xOC 69xOC 8059 ¿?x27 parejas hete y yaoi


Capitulo 1: Adiós amigas, Hola desconocidas

Nanimori una ciudad pacifica, tranquila donde todos los días es igual al otro….siiiii n,n y esos es todo

-Yane-

*SAPE!*

-AUUUHHHHH! Li porque hiciste eso, me dolió T+T

-deja de jugar escribe lo que realmente viniste a escribir

- mala T,T

-*mirada fiera*

-o.o …quick

Bueno está bien vamos otra vez:

Nanimoriunaciudadpasifica, … haaaaaa* tomando aire*

O al menos eso era hace unos pocos meses antes de que: un bebe con traje y armas aparece, un chico considerado un perdedor se convertirá en jefe de la mafia [hiiiiiiiii!] o,o are… bueno continuo, y otros chicos [li: gente no cuerda/violenta/ingenua] li! Empezaran a meterse en el mundo de la mafia, donde demostraron que no son fuertes por poder sino porque son lo que deben ser: una familia, donde Sawada Tsunayoshi conocido en su escuela como dame-tsuna, es su líder y cabeza de esa familia

Pero nuestra historia empieza con dos chicas amigas de tsuna-chan: Sasagawa Kyoko y Miaru Haru, quienes estaban es su último domingo del mes, en otras palabras día de dulces *¬*

-huaaahh! Hay tantos dulces no se cual elegir – conto su opinión con su típica sonrisa una chica de cabellos castaño claro y ojos de igual color

-daiyobu podemos comprar uno de cada uno para probarlos todos – opino una chica de cabello castaño oscuros y ojos de igual color

-hai me encanta esa idea haru-chan – mientras platicaban sobre que dulces comprar, la empleada de la tienda decidió acercárseles

-haru-chan, kyoko-chan es bueno verlas por aquí otra vez – les sonrió con dulzura la empleada

-hai Midori-san, como se encuentra usted?- pregunto kyoko

-a me encuentro de maravilla esta mañana me levante diciendo que sería un buen día –

-me alegra oír eso – le respondió haru

12-ah otra cosa, ya saben sobre nuestro concurso?- le dijo mientras les pasaba un folleto, las chicas de quedaron viendo el folleto

- AJI! un viaje gratis por el mundo?-

-so, aquí dice que con cada el numero de ticket de compra entra en un sorteo el numero que salga al azar será el ganador si esa persona presenta el ticket ganador-

-sugoi me gustaría ganara ese viaje, seria hermoso conocer el mundo, no? Haru-chan-

-hai haru-chan le gustaría visitar el mundo –

-bueno el numero ganador se mencionara el mañana así que hoy es el último día para ingresar los números – les conto la señorita Midori

Después de platicar sobre el tema y comprar casi muchos dulces de la tienda salieron a comer al patio de afuera en unas de las mesas

Al día siguiente, era lunes a sí que empezaba la tortura de la escuela. También es donde empiezan las típicas mañanas en la casa sawada, donde un lindo, tierno y hermoso niño de cabellos castaños y ojos precioso de color castaño salía con una rebanada de pan en la boca y corriendo por que se le hacía tarde a la escuela, afuera de esta lo esperaba un chico apuesto y lindo de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes con pinta de pandillero y mano derecha de tsuna-chan

-judaime ohayo – lo saludo un alegre gokudera que corría al paso de la lindura castaña *-*

-apenod akoena – intento hablar pero aun tenía el pan con mantequilla en su boca, antes de que pudiera quitárselo otro individuo de cabellos negros, alto y linda sonrisa aparecía también

-buen día tsuna, gokudera hacer un poco de ejercicio en las mañana te da buena salud – dijo aun con su sonrisa mientras también corría con los otros dos

-idiota del beisbol el judaime está en perfecto estado – empezó el oji-verde con sus típicos insultos a yamamoto. Por alguna razón que hayato desconocía no podía evitar meterse con el beisbolista, mientras tsuna había acabado con su pan

-gokudera –kun por favor calma-

-somanai judaime! No quise molestarlo!1 – en cuanto escucho que el castaño le hablara mágicamente su cara cambio de enojado a susto, inclinaba su la mitad de su cuerpo mientras aun seguía corriendo, tsuna se sentía incomodo como siempre sobre las exageraciones de gokudera y yamamoto seguía sonriendo pero por dentro sentía ….celos

Después de un rato y de ser regañados por el maestro por llegar tarde cada uno se fue a su asiento y comenzó la clase, el día parecía normal si no fuera que al terminar la escuela, haru llego corriendo desde el pasillo hacia la clase de ellos

-haru-chan que estás haciendo aquí- pregunto kyoko algo preocupada, veía como la de cabello oscuro intentaba respirar, los demás la veían con gotas en la cabeza

-kyo-kyoko-chan acabo de pasar por la pastelería y vi el numero ganador!- le dijo casi gritando mientras su cara expresaba mucha felicidad- ganamos! Nuestro número de ticket es el ganador, nos iremos a recorrer el mundo!

…..

…

….

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la conmoción inicial ambas chicas fueron corriendo a sus casas, o mejor dicho haru arrastro a kyoko a sus casas para pedir permiso para tomar un año sabático en la escuela y viajar, para sorpresa de las chicas se lo concedieron, en mi opinión creo que el hecho de que hubiera gritos, explosiones, disparos y personas tiradas en el suelo en los últimos meses hiso considerar el hecho de que nanimori ya no era tan tranquila y preferían que sus hijas estuvieran lejas, además haru era aplicada y kyoko nunca había sacado mala nota, por suerte para ellas el año escolar ya había terminado y solo les faltaba presentar los finales, y estaban a tiempo para el viaje

Una vez confirmado y empacado para el viaje se disponían a ir al aeropuerto, donde se despedían no solo de sus padres y familia, sino de los amigos que había echo

-tsuna-san! El destino a apuesto aprueba el amor de haru por usted, para ver si sigue tan intenso como antes una vez terminado el viaje! – le decía dramáticamente mientras parecía que iba a llorar, a mi entras una gota aparecía en la cabeza de tsuna

-a entiendo - le decía un nervioso castaño, pero su expresión cambio a una triste – espero que se diviertan y… tengan mucho cuidado por favor – en ese momento haru dejo de llorar, al ver su expresión pensó mejor mostrarle una cara diferente, así que sonrió y asintió con su cabeza

-tsuna-kun – escucho que alguien lo llamaba cuando volteo vio a kyoko sonriéndolo, pudo sentir como aparecía un sonrisa en su rostro con solo verla, la castaño claro se le acerco y tomaba sus manos, en ese momento las mejillas del 10° vongola se ponían de una adorable color rosa [kyaaahhhh! Kawaiii desune! * En eso la narradora se le quiere aventar a tsuna-chan, pero su amiga la detiene por la camisa para después jalarla haciendo que se siente bruscamente en el suelo* auch! Y ahora que hice? * Poniendo ojos de cachorro en la lluvia*– li: te recuerdo que tu no sales en esta escena – narradora: pero…pero …tsuna-chaaaaannn! *Extendiendo su brazo hacia el**SAPE* wiiii veo estrellas o] … en donde me quede.. Así. En eso la chica le dijo – por favor tsuna-kun cuida a mi hermano, últimamente me preocupa, hay veces que se va y no regresa asta en la noche y se va de campamento muy seguido, no sé lo que pasa, así que te pido eso porque sé que eres su amigo- seguía sonriendo mientras tsuna no sabía que decirle y un tic había aparecido en uno de sus ojos

-yamamoto-kun fue un placer conocerlo y ser su amiga, por favor cuide a tsuna-san – le dijo cortésmente haru a takeshi mientras se inclinaba

-jajaja espero que se diviertan mucho- le dijo para después inclinarse también respetuosamente

Gokudera lo que hacía era fumar, solo había ido por que su adorado judaime también a había venido y el, como su autoproclamada mano derecha, no podía dejarlo solo

-especialmente cuídalo de ese chico tan violento- le dijo señalando al oji-verde de una forma nada discreta, gokudera de forma tranquila le hablo

-QUIEN TE CRES PARA DECIER ESO MUJER! YO SOY QUIEN PROTEJE AL JUDAIME! – [li: se nota que habla tranquilamente, narradora: es un tsundere… como tú! n,n *zape* .] y de esa forma otra batalla verbal volvió a empezar entre esos dos, mientras yamamoto los veía tranquilamente

-KYOKOOOOOOHHHHH! – fue lo que se escucho por todo el, retumbando en los oídos de todos, cuando voltearon vieron a la única persona con pulmones para hacer eso, Sasagawa Ryohei venia corriendo desde la entrada

-Oni-chan! o.o-

-oni-san! O.O-

-ají O.o-

-sempai n,n-

-cabeza de césped ò.ó-

El deportista extremo se puso delante de su hermana tratando de tomar aire, venia sudado y cansado, se nota que había corrido

-oni-chan dónde estabas? – le pregunto preocupada, en eso su hermano se levanta y la mira a los ojos

-kyoko yo….ESTABA EXTREMADAMENTE PERDIDO! – le dijo/grito con su típica poso extrema

-CABEZA DE CESPED COMO PUEDES PERDERTE EN TU PROPIA CIUDAD!-

-AH CABEZA DE PULPO NO ME GRITES! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TENGO QUE VENIR A ESTE LUGAR, EXTREMO!-

-NANI? A QUIEN LE DICES CABEZA DE PULPO?, CABEZA DE CESPED!

-no deberían estar peleando, Ryohei el avión esta pronto a partir, no querías despedirte de ella? – esa voz le hiso ignorar a gokudera y dirigirse a kyoko

-Reborn! –

-Reborn-chan!- expreso haru mientras lo levantaba con sus manos

-ciaossu-

-también viniste a desearnos buen viaje?-

-mochiron son miembros de la familia vongola-

-Reborn! No las metas en ello también!- le regaño, para después suspirar-pensándolo mejor, será mejor que estén lejos de los planes diabólicos de Reborn – susurro esto último para sí mismo

- que tanto estás diciendo? – le pregunto apuntándolo con león, tal parece que Reborn termino oyéndolo-

-HIIIIIIIII!-

Una vez que las despedidas fueron hechas Kyoko y Haru abordaron el avión que los llevaría a su propia aventura. Pero mientras su vuelo partía al otro lado del aeropuerto un avión acababa de aterrizar y sus pasajeros ya se encontraban bajando, de entre ellos había dos chicas:

Una era un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad, tenía casi 15 años, su cabello era negro-azulado y largo, tenía un flequillo que cubría su frente y que iba de izquierda a derecha, sus ojos eran afilados pero grandes como los de cualquier chica pero con un color plateado demasiado hermoso para no admirar, vestía unas botas de tacón alto que llegaban bajo sus rodillas color negro, que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido rojo y el abrigo negro que llevaba, su cabello largo y su esbelta y hermosa figura llamaban mucho la atención al igual que su acompañante

La otra chica era muy opuesta a ella: tenía 14 años pero era más baja que las niñas de su edad, su cabello destacaba mucho ya que era de color blanco como la nieve pero tenía un fleco largo y de color negro que cubría casi la mitad izquierda de la cara, su ojo derecho era de color violeta, el otro no se le veía, su cara era muy aniñada. Vestía: con un vestido de gotic lolita, era negro con toques morados y blancos, y botas negras que llegaban a sus rodillas, y mangas que empezaban en donde terminan los dedos cubriendo el pulgar y llegaban hasta 5 cm arriba de la muñeca, era de líneas horizontales, unas negras y otras moradas

-huaaahh – se estiro la chica de cabello blanco- por fin puedo caminar, estar tanto tiempo sentada es incomodo X3-

-por eso dije que no te comieras tantos dulces antes de subir, después no puedes quedarte quieta por el exceso de azúcar ¬¬– le reprocho su acompañante

-o.o oh soka… XP casi se me olvida – de pronto saca de una bolsa que tenia, que por cierto estaba lleno de botones de anime: naruto, bleach, tsubasa, gundam wing, etc y la bolsa tenia estampada a los akatsukis :D, un control remoto, y lo apunta a la pantalla que esta frente a ella y pone pausa, de pronto toda la gente se queda inmóvil, excepto las dos chicas, la chica gothic-lolita se acerca a la cámara - hola mis amados lectores :3, tomo esta pequeña pausa para decirles que de ahora en adelante narrara una voz x que contrate, por qué? Porque no me gusta narrar lo que ago., así que lo hará otro XP – de pronto es empujada a un lado

- por favor ignórenla y continúen leyendo este capítulo, eso es lo que yo hago –

-li nee-chan que cruel – se le lanza encima un versión chibi de la narradora y se le cuelga en la espalda como un koala – quiéreme – le dijo poniendo sus ojos de cachorro incluso le salieron orejas y cola de perro

-bueno seguimos con la historia – siguió ignorándola y mostro el mismo control remoto que tenía su compañera antes

-hey cuando lo tomaste? – Se quejo la oji –violeta aun colgada y en versión chibi

-quien sabe, bueno lectores sigan sintonizándonos hasta la próxima – presionando el botón de adelantar cuadro

-yane :3- se despidió la otra chica, que se asomaba atrás de li

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses después, más específicamente el primer día de clases, era un año nuevo para los vongola, tsuna, gokudera y yamamoto habían pasado a segundo, mientras Ryohei a tercero, y hibari, el decidió quedarse a pesar de haber terminado la secundaria, las platicas ese día empezaron después de la ceremonia del primer día de clases, pero nuestros amigos vongola mas específicamente; gokudera, yamamoto y tsuna, estuvieron persiguiendo a Reborn por la escuela con el propósito de poder estar en la misma clases [A: etto… se que pasar a segundo fue algo entre la saga de mukuro y los varias en esta decidí ponerlo hasta ahora , ah y el incidente de los varia ya sucedió]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en el patio delantero, dos chicas veían en la clase que les toco

-moooohh no estamos en la misma 3 - se quejo un chica de cabello bicolor

-….-

– huaaahh las sakuras son muy hermosas :3 – cambiando de tema rápidamente, mientras ponía un mano sobre sus ojos para cubrirse y veía en dirección a los arboles, dando le la espalda a su acompañante- me gusta esta escuela, tú qué piensas? –

-….-

-Li nee-chan- la llamo, pero siguió sin conseguir respuesta- li nee-chan?- fue cuando decidió voltear para ver… que estaba sola

[Chibi versión](Cuando aparezca esta frase imagínense a los personajes en sus versiones chibis X3)

– are? o.o?- se pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza- mmhhhhh- mientras seguía pensando, con un dedo sobre su mejilla, a donde había ido la pelinegra algo capto su atención [Li: algo muy fácil de hacer, ella le pone atención hasta al polvo ¬¬/A: mmh…dijiste algo :3?]

[Fin del chibi versión]

-Midori no tanabiku nanimori, Dai naku naku Shou nami ga ii – miro hacia arriba y vio un pequeño, esponjoso y adorable pollito volando y cantando, le siguió con la mirada para ver que entraba por la puerta, que obviamente estaba abierta, miro como desaparecía de su vista

-…..-

3

2

1

-POLLITO! nOn – grito para después seguirlo corriendo dejando una cortina de polvo atrás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

estaban en el tejado intentando atrapar a Reborn, terminaron golpeándose la cabeza los tres juntos cuando se le lanzaron al mismo tiempo, el bebe vestido de ruso, había saltado y corrido asía la puerta y antes de cruzarla se volteo a verlos

-aun tienen mucho que aprender – les dijo pero cuando se iba a voltear unas manos lo tomaron gentilmente, el hitman volteo a ver quien había sido y encontró a una chica muy hermosa de cabello negro y preciosos ojos plateados- ciaossu- le saludo, la chica solamente inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo, se dirigió a los sorprendidos chicos que tenían frente a ella y camino hacia ellos y se puso frente a tsuna quien era el que estaba en medio, le entrego a Reborn y después se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta

-tengan más cuidado – fue lo que oyeron decir de ella, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras,

-quien era esa? – pregunto, como siempre toscamente, gokudera

-hahaha a lo mejor es nueva-

-es lo más probable – termino el castaño

-toma- les dijo Reborn mientras les entregaba los papeles que les permitían cambiar de clase, para después saltar e ir en dirección a las escaleras, su instinto como hitman se había activado y le decía que sería mejor investigar y monitorear a esa chica

-choto Reborn! – le llamo tsuna preguntándose a donde iba con prisa, porque aunque a la mayoría no lo viera él conocía muy bien a Reborn, además de que tenia la intuición de que tenía que ver con esa chica, al igual que Reborn, sentía que ella tenía algo que le llamaba pero no sabría decirlo

-no está feliz judaime, ahora podremos seguir juntos – le dijo un muy emocionado gokudera,

-mmh hay - y sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo

-no es emocionante, los tres juntos – dijo yamamoto al tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos a tsuna y gokudera, lo que hiso que este se sonrojara

-no te tomes tanta confianza ò/ó- y se alejo del tacto del beisbolista

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras el vice-presidente del comité de disciplina caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, asiendo una ronda rutinaria de vigilancia, todo estaba muy tranquilo, cuando vio pasar sobre su cabeza al la mascota de su presidente

-POLLITO MATTE! – escucho que alguien gritaba, se volteo para ver quien hacia tanto escándalo en su amada escuela, pero lo último que sintió fue que un pequeño individuo le pasaba encima, dejándolo pisoteado y adolorido en el piso – ESPERAME!- fue lo que escucho antes de caer inconsciente

Pobre kusakabe-san

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente las clases normales comenzaron, el trió vongola al final había terminado en el mismo salón de clases, estaba el típico ruido de conversación de clases, cuando el profesor llego

-bien alumnos espero que hayan pasado un maravilloso verano, se que están muy emocionados de volver a ver a sus compañeros pero este año tenemos a dos nuevas alumnas- de pronto todo el salón en peso a murmurar- por favor pasen- en eso al salón entro una chica alta de cabello azul-negro y ojo plateados; yamamoto, tsuna y gokudera la reconocieron enseguida como la chica que había atrapado a Reborn ayer en la azotea, en cuanto entre capto enseguida la mirada de los chicos, ya que no solo tenía el rostro bonito sino que también buen cuerpo- ella es Tsukishiro Li, originalmente la señorita Tsukishiro iba en otro salón pero hubo un cambio de último momento-

-…"_por que siento que Reborn tuvo algo que ver_"- pensó tsuna, recordando el interes de este por la peli azul

-gusto en conocerlos- fue lo que dijo la nueva, pero su expresión no decía mucho, mostraba una expresión indiferente, además vestía el uniforme de una forma similar a la de gokudera, la camisa y la chaqueta hasta los codos, múltiples brazaletes, además lleva medias que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslo de color negra y zapatos de tacón algo alto

-KONICHIWA!- se escucho gritar a alguien, espantado a la mayoría del salón, mientras una chica, de baja estatura salía detrás de la primera; ella vestía su uniforme con una chaqueta que le quedaba el doble de grande y bajo su falda tenía un short negro-Mi nombre es Akatsuki Ammy me gusta el dulce y el anime soy una fanática otaku y espero que nos llevamos bien :3- en eso la pequeña escandalosa ve a tsuna que la mira con un goterón en su cabeza- kyaaahhhh Kawaiii!- grito mientras literalmente se le lanzaba a tsuna y lo abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, por otra parte tsuna estaba todo sonrojado y gokudera estaba enojado porque esa niña se atrevía a tener tanta confianza como para hacer lo que hizo, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo alguien más interviene

-Ammy no abrases a los chicos ¬¬- le regaño Li, mientras tomaba a su amiga por el cuello de su camisa y la alzaba en versión chibi

-demo esta tan Kawaiii! – dijo mientras agitaba sus brazos, en eso la oji-plateado le mete un dulce en la boca, lo que hace que se deje de quejar y se vaya al mundo feliz de su mente - …. :3 …..-

-con permiso – fue lo último que se que dijo la pelinegra, antes de sentar a su amiga en un banco ,que tenia la ventana del patio a la izquierda y tsuna a su derecha, e irse al suyo justo atrás de gokudera, cuando estaba yendo a su lugar cruzo una mirada con el peligris, para después terminar en que ambos giraban su cabeza al contrario de cada uno con un unisón 'um'

-ah! li-nee-chan acaba de hacer un nuevo amigo n,n – dijo una sonriente albina, con las manos juntas bajo su mentón mientras unos lirios aparecían alrededor

-eh? O.o? – fue la opinión del castaño ante el comentario de su vecina, según él era todo lo contrario, pero yamamoto no le agrado el comentario por un momento un pequeño fruncir apareció en su cara, pero al segundo siguiente volvía a tener su típica sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después a la hora del descanso, algunos alumnos se quedaban en su salón a platicar lo que hicieron en vacaciones, otros comían o salían a comer al patio, porque en el tejado casi nadie iba por el simple hecho del que el presidente del comité disciplinario dormía ahí y nadie quería ser 'kami korosu', pero esta vez el chico más temido de la escuela se dirigía a la sala de juntas del comité escolar, se supone que el primer día de clases los miembros se reunían pero según el director se atrasaría un día, ya que este año había un nuevo presidente estudiantil y se estaban afinando unos últimos detalles en cuanto al nombramiento

A hibari eso le parecía muy irresponsable, como podía confiar su amada escuela a alguien que se atrasaba en su deber, eso fue lo que pensaba antes de entrar y tomar su lugar en la mesa de la sala del comité, pudo notar que la **tarima** donde debía estar el presidente y uno de los asiento al lado izquierdo estaban vacios, todos los demás estaban en sus lugares y ya habían llegado, otra vez el pelinegro critico la puntualidad no solo del presidente, sino que también del vice-presidente, obviamente el asiento vacío era de este último, antes de seguir pensando en que tendría una plática 'amigable' privada con el presidente por su irresponsabilidad , la puerta alfando del salón donde está el **escritorio personal del presidente **se abrió pasando, una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos platas, con una expresión en su rostro de; "metete con migo y lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida" , que hiso que los hombres, excepto hibari, literalmente babeaban por ella, y siguiéndola venia una chica albina de baja estatura, que venía jugando con un psp azul y unos audífonos que estaban conectados al juego, morados cabe decir, cuando la vieron pensaron que diablos hacia alguien así en la sala. La pelinegra se puso en donde se el presidente debe ir y la pequeña se sentó a su izquierda sin despegar sus ojos del psp.

-bien ya que están todos podemos empezar esta reunión- empezó a hablar li, antes de ser interrumpida

-donde está el presidente estudiantil?- pregunto uno de los miembros del consejo

-que no lo estás viendo? ¬¬ - y nadie volvió a preguntar nada porque la mirada que le echo sí que daba miedo – comencemos con la repartición de …..

-NOOOOOOOHHHHH! ZAAAAAACK!, NO TE MUERAS!, PORQUE NO USE CURA CUANDO DEVIA? ;O; - se escucho por todo el lugar, todos voltearon para ver el origen de dicho escándalo y encontraron a Ammy ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos y el escritorio llorando por el desastroso final de su juego.

-Ammy-

-buaahhhh! Zackkkk! TOT–

-Ammy –

-porque? Kami-sama!porque? TOT-

-Ammy –

-porque ese monstruo tenia usar su ataque final cuando tenía poca energía vital? TOT

-….quieres galletas?-

- Cookies! nOn – exclamo alegremente, mientras se enderezaba sin rastros de haber llorado, mientras le arrebatada la bolsa de galletas a su amiga, todos los demás les salió un goterón, pero hibari-san solo alzo una ceja por tal drama.

-como decía: se supone que las aulas extra escolares deben repartirse, según las necesidades de espacio y ubicación de cada uno (chomchomchom!) , así que cada presidente de (chomchomchom!) la actividad debe decirme que aula quiere y (chomchomchom!) si se repiten la petición nos pondremos de acuerdo (chomchomchom!) y dejen de ponerle atención a como come Ammy ¬¬ - le regaño al ver que la mayoría estaba más interesados en ver como comía su querida amiga a lo que estaba diciendo

-chomchomchom! :3 – era el sonido que producía al comerse las galletas como si fuese un conejo, aun que mas que conejo parecía trituradora con la forma en cómo desaparecían tan rápido las dichas galletas(*) –chomchomchom! :3 – pero no podían evitarlo era tan tierna la escena y **TODOS **pensaban eso.

-nadie va a decir nada? –

-chom! o.o ... nOn YO YO! – dijo la albina mientras alzaba su brazo y lo agita para que li le diera el permiso de hablar

-dime- le dio la palabra y su amiga se paró de golpe casi derribando la silla, sorprendiendo a los demás que le estaban mirando

-yo pido el aula que esta al fondo del pasillo principal en el primer piso n,n –

-pero ese lugar se usa para almacenar los materiales restantes – comento una chica

-mmhh… entonces ponemos esas cosas en otro lugar n,n –

-pero para que quieres ese lugar? – pregunto otra chica

- para el nuevo espacio de radio de la escuela nOn –

-radio? – exclamo la mayoría

-no tenemos radio en esta escuela – le dijo un chico

-yace, yo lo voy a crear n,n –

-necesitas llenar unos documentos –

-ya lo hice n,n- dice sacando uno de quien sabe dónde y mostrándolo

- necesitas la aprobación del presidente estudiantil –

- ya lo tengo n,n – mostrando la aprobación del presidente

- no hay materiales para montar una estación de radio en la escuela –

-ya los pedí n,n-

-que? Pero para eso….-

- tengo el permiso del director n,n – mostrando dicho permiso

-….-

- n,n –

-…..-

-n,n-

-…. Necesitas más personas que tu para hacerlo- fue lo último que se les ocurrió para llevarle la contraria-

-o.o oh es cierto –

-vez no puedes…-

-una semana – las personas voltearon a ver al la atractiva pelinegra, y se preguntaban porque de su comentario – la estación de radio no estará lista hasta la próxima semana, tienes hasta el lunes próximo para encontrar a quienes participen, mientras no sean menos de 5, está bien –

-pero… -intento quejarse alguien mas

- ¬¬ - pero se lo pensó dos veces – siéntate Ammy - y así lo hiso – bien ya que se escogió un aula, los demás también díganme las aulas deseadas

Y así continúo todo el tiempo, decidiendo que aula es cual, y si alguien se pregunta en qué momento Ammy pidió todo esos documentos fue ayer

.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-. flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.

-POLLITO NO VUELES TAN RAPIDO! SOLO QUIERO ABRAZARTE! 3- le gritaba mientras le seguía siguiendo, pero cuando paso por la oficina del director esta se abrió y un brazo femenino, con esmalte azul neutro y muchos brazaletes, la toma de su chaqueta y lo arrastra de un tirón adentro cerrándose al instante

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—fin del flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El timbre sonó ese día por última vez, mientras ya todos se iban a sus casas, ya en el patio li y Ammy hablaban sobre lo que pensaban de la escuela…. Bueno solo Ammy

-estoy ansiosa por encontrar miembros para la estación, me gustaría que ese Kawaiii chico de nuestra aula se uniera nOn, voy a preguntarle si quiere así podre pasar tiempo con él y kyaaahhhh me lo imagino con orejas de conejo y se ve mas Kawaiii de lo que es nOn, pero tú qué opinas sobre la escuela? -

-me da igual mientras estemos juntas Ammy –dijo con una gran sonrisa y acariciando el cabello de la albina- aunque aun no encuentro a alguien con quien diver…algo divertido para hacer ^^-dijo mirando alrededor de los edificios. Cuando li estaba con Ammy su actitud cambiaba mucho, podía ser fría y terrorífica, pero con la albina era otra historia

-ya veo – dijo pero después miro así arriba viendo que el mismo pajarito que persiguió ayer dirigiéndose asía la azotea y pudo ver a alguien que vestía de negro en esta, ella lo reconoció como uno de los que había visto en el sala del consejo estudiantil, también se acordaba que fue el único que no le puso un pero con su pedido de la estación de radio y le dio curiosidad

-Ammy no se hace tarde –pero li la llamo, tenía otros días para averiguarlo y se fue siguiendo a su amiga

Algo le decía esta escuela sería diferente a cualquiera que ella o li hallan ido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: espero que les haya gustado y ténganme paciencia con los capítulos, la inspiración va y viene

(*): esa parte me la base en el capítulo 3 de pandora hearts, oz se veía tan tierno cuando lo hizo *O*

1

2 €®™


End file.
